


I'm Here For You

by AntRome7



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Cheating, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Multi, Protective Older Brothers, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: What do you do to get your baby brother back to normal? That's what Mario is thinking and doing after Luigi is cheated on. But can he when Luigi's ex is stalking him?
Relationships: Luigi & Mario & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool & Princess Rosalina, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach Toadstool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mario belongs to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

The fact that a bean prince was his baby brother's boyfriend still weirded Mario out. He didn't mind that Luigi was dating Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom, well maybe a little. It wasn't about Luigi's sexuality, he supported Luigi no matter what his sexuality, it was just Mario really didn't like Peasley. After Peach took Luigi to the Beanbean Kingdom so Luigi could ask Peasley out, she had heard that the prince had already dumped five guys for no apparent reason. And of course Peach was going to warn her boyfriend that Mario had to prepare to support Luigi if Peasley ever dumped Luigi. 

Luigi had already had two break ups. The first one was when Mario and Luigi were 15 when Luigi dated a girl named Sakura Wyatt throughout their ninth grade year. But at the end of the school year, Sakura had to move back to London England because of family reasons. They tried the long distance thing but it ended up failing and they broke up on June 30th. Eight years later, Luigi met Princess Daisy of the Sarasaland Kingdom. They didn't start dating right away, it took a year before Daisy even asked Luigi out. They dated for five years until Daisy was forced to break up by her parents before they passed. Mario would never forget the day before they turned 28 when Luigi came home sobbing into his arms and all Mario could do was to hug and rock Luigi to sleep and deal with his own tears that he basically couldn't do anything to get Luigi and Daisy back together. But despite not liking Peasley, Mario can give the prince a chance and see where the relationship goes.

* * *

  
"Hi Luigi!" Mario greeted the younger and hugged him.

Luigi didn't say anything, he just settled in the hug with his head on Mario's shoulder. Realizing his baby brother was upset, Mario pulled Luigi's head from his shoulder so he could talk to Luigi and also realized that Luigi had been crying pretty hard.

"Luigi?"

Nothing.

"Luigi, what happened?

Still nothing.

"Sunshine, please tell big brother what happened." Mario pleaded.

That broke the dam and Luigi started sobbing and his head fell back onto Mario's shoulder. Mario sighed and picked Luigi up and carried him over to the couch so he could lay Luigi down. Luigi didn't let go of his older twin, keeping his arms around Mario.

"It's ok Luigi, I'm not going anywhere Sunshine, I just want to know what happened." Mario said.

"He cheated on me." Luigi answered after six minutes of silence.

"Oh Luigi." Mario whispered, knowing that Luigi was talking about Peasley.

"Then he started calling me names and cussing at me when I tried to talk to Peasley." Luigi added on.

Mario tightened his grip on Luigi and pressed kisses onto Luigi's forehead. Luigi then buried his head under Mario's and continued to sob.

"I'm so sorry Sunshine." Mario whispered his apology while letting his own tears join Luigi's.

The twins stayed like that even when they fell asleep. But even sleep couldn't fix what happened today.


	2. 2

The next morning Mario was the last of the two brothers to wake up. Luigi was busy watching t.v and failed that his brother was awake but soon realized it once he felt Mario kiss his nose.

"Mario?" Luigi asked, now facing his big brother.

"Good morning Sunshine, how'd you sleep?" Mario asked.

"N-Not good, I kept dreaming about him and what he said to me." Luigi answered and started to tear up again.

Not wanting a repeat of last night, Mario sat up and brought Luigi into his lap. Luigi smiled a little and nuzzled Mario's shoulder. Mario smiled back and wrapped his arms around Luigi's back.

"My Luigi, my sunshine, my precious baby brother." Mario cooed to Luigi and pressed their foreheads together.

"My Mario, my precious big brother." Luigi cooed back.

Mario started to tear up at Luigi's words and tackled his younger sibling and Luigi landed on his back. Luigi giggled and held Mario closer to him. The two stayed like that until Mario heard a beeping sound from the kitchen.

"Luigi? What was that?" Mario asked.

Luigi picked Mario up and walked into the kitchen with Mario soon following his brother. Luigi grabbed two plates and placed them on the table then turned off the stove and carried the pan and one egg on one plate and one on the other.

"Well, before you woke up, I decided to make us breakfast. It took me a while to decide on pancakes or eggs and I decided eggs." Luigi explained as he sat down with his twin doing the same.

"Thank you Luigi." Mario thanked his little brother.

"You're welcome." Luigi said.

After they finished eating, Mario got in the shower and Luigi went to watch t.v. Mario hummed quietly to himself as he scrubbed the shampoo through his hair and relaxed as the water dripped onto the rest of his body.

"MARIO!" A scream from the living room caused Mario to leave the shower and run into the living room.

"Luigi! Luigi! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Maro asked frantically as he ran over to his younger brother.

Tears streamed down Luigi's face and didn't make any eye contact with Mario and contcontinued to stare at the t.v screen. Taking the hint that it was on t.v, Mario turned around and had to make sure that the towel didn't drop when he saw what was on the screen.

**Prince Peasley arrested for attempted breaking and entering the Mario brothers house.**

"M-Mario?"

Mario didn't say anything, he walked closer to his twin and wrapped one arm around Luigi. Luigi returned the gesture and started to shake.

"Mario, h-he tried to break in!" Luigi whispered.

"I know Sunshine, I know." Mario whispered back.

"I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, Sunshine."

Mario pulled away and used his free hand to brush Luigi's bangs back. Luigi giggled at the feeling and did the same to the oldest of the two. A knock on the door disturbed the moment and was soon followed by chatter from what the brothers could guess more than three people.

"Mario." Luigi whimpered.

"Go in our room and I'll come back in when I get these people out of here." Mario quietly ordered.

"You can't go out just in a towel." Luigi told him.

"I'll get dressed, just go." Mario responded.

After Luigi did what he was told, Mario grabbed one of his shirts, underwear and overalls on not really caring if they were clean or not. Once they were on, he took a few deep breaths and moved totowards the door. Once it was opened, the plumber was greeted by the flash of cameras. _Here we go._ Mario thought sadly and gave a glance towards his and Luigi's room before looking back over at the unexpected guest. _Here we go._


End file.
